Nova: A Draco Malfoy Story
by foreverwhelmed
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life changed forever the day he met Nova. A tiny four-year-old girl with big blue eyes that had seen too much and held a traumatic, mysterious past. Rated for language, triggers, and adult themes. A family (not friendly) fic with sprinkles of hot Dramione scenes along the way.
1. My Wish

**A/N: "Hey, guys! I'm back! I missed you all _so_ much!" Leave me a review if you know the reference/quote thing.**

 **This one is a Daddy + Daughter centered fic with a hint of Dramione. I personally love when Draco is a good Dad in other writers' fics, so I thought; WHY THE HELL NOT?!**

 **So, I decided to try something new. This is definitely a personal favorite of mine. It's just so fun to work on! I hope you all find it just as enjoyable. Be warned though;**

 *****TRIGGER WARNING: Child molestation, rape, abuse, and emotional/mental trauma. Also, some smut.*****

 **General Disclaimer: All the songs in this fic belong to their amazing artists, and all HP characters (and themes) belong to J.K. Rowling.** **But Nova is MINE!**

 **Song: My Wish - Rascal Flatts**

 **And now, without further ado-**

* * *

It all started on a chilly autumn night. It was pouring rain and Draco was walking home from work. He had to pass through an alley to apparate to his flat in London and he was about to disapparate when he heard what sounded like a muffled sob. He listened closely and the sound of raindrops hitting the ground made it difficult, but sure enough, a moment later he heard a whimper. He followed the soft crying, drew his wand, and cast a dim _lumos._ What he discovered made his breath hitch and his heart race.

A little girl, no older than five years old, was cowering behind a dumpster and from what he could tell; she was completely naked. She looked up at him, startled, and he saw that many bruises and scratches covered her small face as well as the tears that continued to stream from her wide and fearful eyes. He crouched down to get a better look at her.

Draco jumped as she let out an ear piercing scream and curled herself into an impossibly tight ball.

"NO! Please, no more hurt! No more hurt! Please! Please! I'm sorry! Pl-ple-please! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" She cried and he caught the way she trembled and covered her privates with both her hands.

"Shhh...shhh...Sweetheart, it's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe now. I promise. My name is Draco. I'm going to keep you safe, okay? Can you tell me your name?" He asked softly. Her sobs quieted and after a pause he heard her timid whisper.

"N-Nova," she sniffled and he gave her a small smile as she lifted her head to peek up at him.

"Hi, Nova. That's a beautiful name. Do you want my cloak? It'll keep you warm and dry." He said and shrugged off his cloak before holding it out to her. She reached for it with scraped and trembling hands, and he helped her fasten it around her tiny body. She cocooned herself in the soft material and let out a shaky sigh.

"Th-thank you," she whispered and he gave her another smile.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" He asked as water dripped from his hair and down his face.

"I'm four," she said softly in a voice so light and innocent. "Are you gonna send me to the doctors? Please don't let them touch me! They hurt me like everybody else! Please don't let them touch me, Draco! It h-hurts! It hurts so bad!" She buried herself in his cloak and sobbed brokenly.

"Shhh...Nova, I'm not going to let anyone touch you, alright? What hurts, sweetheart?" He asked softly and reached out to gently stroke her soaking wet hair. Her body initially jolted at the contact, but she didn't push him away.

She mumbled something incoherent and his brow furrowed. "What was that, love?"

She looked up at him and her eyes shone a beautiful bright blue in the soft white light. He couldn't look away. "My pee-pee," she sobbed. "He did bad stuff to it! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" She reached for him and it was, oddly enough, instinctual for him to lift her into his arms where he knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He stood and she winced when trying to wrap her legs around his waist, so he tucked his wand in his pocket and cradled her to his chest bridal style. She buried her face in his soaking wet shirt and shivered while clutching the part of the cloak that covered her privates. He was going to find and beat the living shit out of whoever was twisted enough to touch a four-year-old in that way. It was disgusting and fucked up and he swore they'd be locked up for eternity if he had to throw them in Azkaban himself.

"No one will hurt you ever again, sweetheart. I'll keep you safe, and I'll try to make the hurt go away. I promise. Now hold on tight, okay? I'm taking you somewhere safe." He soothed and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. She nodded and clutched his shirt tight in tiny fists.

Draco apparated them to his flat and the first thing he did was cast a drying spell and warming charm on the both of them. He felt Nova trembling against his chest and he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know, baby. I know." He muttered into her hair as he rocked her against him. He had to gently pry her off of him as he set her on the couch, and she began to cry in earnest as if he was going to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I'll be right back, angel, I promise. Just stay here, okay? I'm coming back. Stay here," he said and gently wiped away her tears, careful of the dark purple bruise beneath her eye. She sniffled loudly and nodded. He sprinted out the door and across the hall to bang on his flatmate's door.

Theodore Nott opened the door in nothing but his boxers and grumbled, "What the fuck, Malfoy? It's like," he glanced at an imaginary watch, "two in the morning."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's only ten-thirty, _Theodore._ And I need your help. You're a healer."

"Exactly, I get up at five in the morning to take care of patients and don't get home until eight at night. I need sleep." He tried to shut the door, but was stopped by Draco's foot.

"Come on," Draco tugged Theo out the door and into his own home.

There, Nova laid fast asleep on the sofa. The poor thing had passed out from exhaustion.

"Drake, who is this kid?" Theo asked and he seemed to wake up considerably when he saw the marks on her face.

"Her name is Nova. She's only four," Draco said softly and went to sit beside her tiny form. "I just found her in an alley as I went to disapparate. She was naked and crying. She kept begging me not to hurt her and complaining that her "pee-pee" hurt. Something awful has happened to her, Theo. She needs your help, mate. Please."

Theo crouched down in front of Nova's small body and gently brushed the hair from her beaten and battered face. Unfortunately, she stirred awake and immediately shot away from him like a frightened animal, eyes searching frantically for Draco. When she saw him, she scrambled away from Nott, still clad only in his boxers, and clambered onto Draco's lap, burying her face in his neck. Draco shushed her softly and slowly rocked her back and forth as she whimpered in his arms.

"Shhh...you're okay, sweetheart. This is my friend, Theo. He's not going to hurt you either. He just wants to make your hurt go away like I do. He's a healer, he can help you," She looked up at him questioningly.

"A h-healer?" Draco realized this girl was either muggle or had never been exposed to magic because she had said 'doctors' earlier and had looked at his wand in astonishment.

"I-I mean a doctor." He looked to Theo for clarification and he gave Draco an imperceptible nod.

"B-but you said you won't let anybody touch me. I don't want him to touch me," she cried and pointed an accusatory finger at Theo while simultaneously pushing herself impossibly closer to Draco.

"Hey, hey, hey," he soothed and held her close. "Theo would never hurt you. What if you fell asleep so when you wake up you're all better and you didn't feel a thing? I'll stay with you the whole time, just in case, to make sure he doesn't hurt you." He gently rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth as her sobs quieted. She nodded and suddenly her tiny little pinky finger appeared from beneath his cloak.

"Promise?" She whispered and her big pale blue eyes bore into his.

He wiped away her tears and locked his pinky around hers.

"I promise."

Theo was more than content to pinky promise as well after she'd warmed up to him a bit.

* * *

Draco had gotten Nova to down some dreamless sleep potion while Theo went to grab his stuff. He came back fully dressed and carrying a few jars containing a variety of substances.

"She's out?" Theo asked while setting down the jars on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this, mate. I know you'd rather be asleep right now," Draco said sincerely.

"Hey, helping people is my job, Draco. I'm just glad you found her in time. Poor kid," Theo commented while gently removing the cloak from Nova's tiny body. "She's dehydrated and severely malnourished. The cuts and bruises will heal with time. No broken bones, but she has a sprained ankle." Theo continued to examine and heal her, rubbing potions and pastes along cuts and bruises, along with fixing her ankle. Then he carefully spread her legs, poked around a bit, and closed her legs with a heavy sigh.

"She was obviously molested and, looks like from the extent of damage, raped as well. It's hard to tell because she's so young, but it looks the same as any adult woman who's been raped. I can wipe away the blood, check for infection, and give her some potion for the pain, but the tissue has to heal on its own otherwise there could be a negative affect on her reproductive system, or it could accidentally restore her hymen, and all the other torn tissue, causing her even more pain because she's so undeveloped. What kind of sick bastard would do this to a little girl? To anyone?" Theo asked and started to gently wipe away the mess between her thighs.

"I intend to find out," Draco sneered.

* * *

Theo left after making sure Draco had plenty of pain potion and bruise paste for Nova, and Draco assured him he'd notify him immediately if anything happened. He carried Nova to his bed and tucked her in once he'd wrapped her back in his cloak.

Tomorrow Draco would try to figure out who did this and who Nova belonged to, but for now, he got ready for bed, laid beside the sleeping girl- at an appropriate distance of course, and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Draco was jolted awake by a blood-curdling scream. Nova was hysterical and thrashing beside him and he realized that the dreamless sleep potion must have worn off.

He glanced at his watch; five thirty in the morning. He quickly turned the lights on with a flick of his wand.

He jostled her about and stroked her hair; trying to wake her.

"Nova, sweetheart, it's just a dream. You're okay. Wake up, love. It's just a dream. You're safe. C'mon angel, wake up. It's just a dream," he said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

She shot awake with a strangled gasp and he watched as her face crumpled and she choked on a sob. She reached for him with little hands, and Draco immediately lifted her into his arms and held her close as she hiccuped; her body shaking and sticky with sweat.

"Shhhh...It was just a dream, Nova. Nobody is going to hurt you now. You're safe, love." He whispered softly in her ear and rubbed her back in large, soothing circles. Several minutes passed before he heard her tiny voice.

"Draco?" She whispered timidly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I feel yucky," she whimpered.

"Well, how about a nice warm bath and then I'll make us some breakfast? It's a little early, but I suppose we might as well get the day started." She nodded and he stood while continuing to cradle her in his arms. He brought her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter while he grabbed a clean towel and washcloth. She kicked her feet and clutched his cloak to her body as Draco filled up the tub with warm water and bubbles.

He lifted her off the counter and said softly, "Let's get that cloak off of you and then you can hop in the tub, alright?" She hesitated.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Nova, or touch you in a bad way. I just want to make you feel better and help you get all fresh and clean. I keep my pinky promises, remember?" He gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded. He helped her out of the cloak and into the tub where she immediately relaxed under the cover of the poofy bubbles and warm water.

She turned around with her back to him so that Draco could gently wash away the dirt and grime from her baby-fine strawberry-blond hair. Her peach colored skin was impossibly softer once she was clean. He chuckled at the adorable way she crinkled her little button nose as he washed her face. Draco soon discovered a sprinkle of freckles dusted beneath her eyes, and across her cheeks and nose beneath all the filth and blood. Merlin, this kid was cute.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he drained the tub. She nodded and let Draco wrap her in a big fluffy towel before lifting her feather-light body into his arms. He sat her on the counter once again and was about to mutter a quick drying spell when he remembered it was probably best to keep the magic as minimal as possible.

So he lifted her up once again and walked her to his room where he sat her on his bed while he searched for clothes that he could shrink to fit her. He found an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers he never wore. He kept them concealed in the draw as he whispered the spell.

They shrunk at least ten sizes and were still a little baggy, but Nova wasn't complaining as he helped her into the clothing. He slipped her dainty feet into a pair of his socks and rolled them twenty times to make sure they wouldn't slip off.

He took the towel and dried her hair; covering her face, accidentally, in the process. He rubbed the towel all over her hair and smiled as he heard the cutest little giggle from beneath the towel. He ran a comb through her silky soft hair and little curls began to spring up. Then he brought her back into the bathroom where he proceeded to use a spare toothbrush to gently brush her pearly white baby teeth. He wouldn't have forced her to brush her teeth, but she said she had a "yucky taste" in her mouth, so he laughed along with her as she giggled when he _accidentally_ tickled the roof of her mouth with the toothbrush. She rinsed and spit, and then he lifted her off the counter and spun her around in a little circle. Nova laughed and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

The sun was just starting to rise as Draco carried Nova into the living area and set her down on the couch. He was startled when she suddenly burst into tears. He tried to pick her up, but she pushed him away.

"No!" She cried. "Owie! Owie, owie, owie! My pee-pee! It hurts! It hurts! No! It hurts!" She clutched her "pee-pee" and sobbed in pain. He knelt down and wrapped her in his strong, safe, arms.

"I know, love. I have something that will make you feel better, okay? I'll be right back," he said and hurried to grab the pain potion and bruise paste. He came back and gently lifted her onto his lap; apologizing vehemently when she cried out. He uncorked and then tipped the vial to her lips. She gulped it down and snuggled further into his warm arms; hiccuping and sniffling as he rocked her back and forth and shushed her softly.

He began humming a tune he remembered his mother sang to him when he was little and started to sing to her quietly as she relaxed.

 _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

 _And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

 _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

 _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

 _And if one door opens to another door closed,_

 _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

Nova wrapped her little arms around Draco's neck and he held her close while continuing to sing to her.

 _But more than anything, more than anything,_

 _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

 _Yeah, this, is my wish._

Nova looked up at him with damp eyelashes and shining blue eyes, and he gently wiped away her tears and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her next words tugged at his heartstrings.

"Nobody wants to keep me," she whispered. He pulled back to get a better look at the little girl.

"Why do you say that?" She looked down at her tiny pink fingers.

"I never had a daddy and Mistress said I was a bad girl, so she put me outside after she hurt me really bad. Then a mean man came and it was dark and he took me away and hurt me like Mistress did too. Then he threw me into that tiny dark street." She sobbed and clenched the shirt she wore in little fists. _The alley._

Draco pulled her close and cooed soothing words in her ear until she calmed down.

"Shhh...shhhh...I've got you, love. Nobody will hurt you ever again. I promise you, Nova. You're safe now. Shhhh...you're safe."

She pulled away and placed her tiny hands on his cheeks. She stared up at him with wide eyes and whispered, "Do you want to keep me, Draco? Are you gonna keep me?"

He felt the sting of tears in his own eyes, and he quickly blinked them away before whispering fiercely, "Of course I want to keep you, angel. I'm going to keep you and never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise, sweetheart."

She smiled so big that he couldn't stop himself from doing the same and then she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I'm gonna keep you too, Draco! Forever and ever!" She exclaimed.

Draco only held her close and kissed the top of her head as he tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't found her in that alley. That morning, as they watched the sun rise, they pinky promised to keep each other forever and ever.

* * *

Draco sat with Nova on his lap as she devoured the pancakes he made her for breakfast. He had to cut her off after three though; before she threw up.

It didn't take long for Draco to discover that Nova really only needed to be held and cuddled, or at least be within close proximity of him, and she was fine. Anytime he'd get up to do something; she'd stop eating or just stare after him anxiously. Eventually he just held her on his lap and let her feed him a few pieces of chocolate-chip-pancake while she lightly kicked her heels against his shins.

"You were hungry, huh?" He asked lightly as he washed the dishes, Nova sitting on the counter beside him, of course. She nodded vigorously and her soft little curls bounced around her head from the movement.

"Mistress never made me pancakes before! Yummy, yummy!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked them, princess." He dried his hands and lifted the four-year-old into his arms to which she giggled happily.

Suddenly the fireplace was alit with green flames and out stepped none other than his coworker, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Nova squeaked and buried her face in his shoulder while keeping a death grip around his neck.

"Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked while trying to calm Nova who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Hermione smiled kindly.

"Just wanted to stop by before I head into the office. Theo said you found a little muggle girl abandoned in an alley, and being an Auror, you should know what the proper protocol is." She said with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look directed towards himself.

Draco immediately tightened his hold on Nova. "Granger, you don't know what's happened to her. You don't even know if she's muggle or not. She's only four years old. I'm not letting you take her away and obliviate her before sending her off to a muggle hospital where she'll just end up in some foster program." He pressed multiple kisses to Nova's head as she had started to cry when he said 'take her away'.

Hermione brushed the soot off her robes and stepped forward to place a warm hand on his arm. "Theo told me everything. I'm not going to take her from you, Draco. It's not fair to her after all that she's been through. I'm going to see what I can find on her parents, but I also need you to find out as much as you can for me. Whatever she remembers would help. I'll tell Pearson that you called in sick for the next couple of days." She patted his arm and gave him a warm smile.

"Granger, wait!" He called as she moved to grab a handful of floo powder.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Draco tilted his head to whisper in Nova's ear. "Nova, it's okay, sweetheart. Hermione is my friend. She won't hurt you either. I promise." She hesitantly lifted her head off of his shoulder and gave Hermione a shy smile.

Hermione smiled back and reached out to gently stroke her hair. "You're so brave, Nova. You know that? You're the bravest person I've ever met. We're going to keep you safe, alright? Nothing bad will happen to you ever again." She leant forward to kiss Nova's forehead tenderly.

She looked to Draco and he mouthed, 'thank you'.

"Just be sure to keep the M-A-G-I-C on the down-low until we've sorted things out." She winked, gave Nova a small wave, and in a flash of green flames she had disappeared through the floo.

"Magic?" Nova questioned innocently. Draco chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Draco plopped down on the couch with Nova after Hermione had left. He held the little girl close, reveling in her soft warmth and sweet scent of peaches and flowers that was just so innocent and little-girl-like. She snuggled into him, her arms resting limply around his neck. She was still so young. So innocent. Anger surged through him as he realized she couldn't have possibly understood what was going on or what that asshole was going to do to her when he took her away. She was just a four-year-old girl. She didn't deserve any of that shit. Like Theo said; _nobody does._

He sighed internally, knowing that he'd have to ask Nova to basically relive the trauma she'd experienced in order to get some more information on what had happened to her.

"Hey, princess?" He said softly, running his long fingers through her baby-fine curls. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and waited expectantly. He gave her a gentle squeeze around the middle.

"Can you tell me what the man looked like? The bad man who hurt you?" He made sure to keep his voice as soothing and patient as possible. She thought for a moment, with her bottom lip in a pout and her eyes wide and cautious.

"H-He has long black hair and a short beard. And his eyes are really dark and he was really dirty and smelly. He has a black hat and he has this yucky shirt that smells funny. He put it on my mouth." At this point her eyes were all glassy and he knew he couldn't press for further information, so he just gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, love. I know you don't like talking about what happened, but you're only helping us catch that man so he can never ever hurt you again. Hermione was right. You are very very _very_ brave." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and lightly tickled her sides to cheer her up. She squealed and even tried to tickle him in return, resulting in an all out tickle war. They ended up on the floor, Nova panting and letting out the occasional giggle as she caught her breath.

"How about we watch a movie?" Draco asked. Nova nodded excitedly.

* * *

Sometime later they were back on the couch with Nova fast asleep on Draco's chest and her head tucked under his chin while Draco was literally stuck watching the ending of some movie Hermione had accidentally left at his place a few weeks ago. Nova had insisted on watching it. It was about some doe-eyed teenage mermaid with red hair who collects forks and uses them as combs. She messes with some obese half-squid woman who gives her legs, in exchange for her voice. Somehow the mermaid falls in love with a prince, gets her voice back, and becomes a princess- yadayadayada...happily ever after.

He didn't really mind though. After everything Nova's been through; who was he to stop her from being a normal little girl who just wants to grow up to be a Disney princess. All talking animals, fairy godmothers, and true love's kiss. Who wouldn't want a happily-ever-after? That fucked-up-piece-of-shit may have damaged her, but the little girl whose heart beat steadily against his was far from broken.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by painlessly. Mostly being spent: playing games, watching television, and having a fashion show. Yeah, Hermione was kind enough to stop by after work; bringing shopping bags upon shopping bags full of clothes for Nova. She went into the bathroom with Hermione and came out modeling outfit after outfit...after outfit. It was amusing to say the least. Watching Hermione teach Nova how to strike a pose and twirl and dance around was the highlight of his week.

Draco was making room in his dresser and closet for Nova's new wardrobe when he heard the girls giggling in the kitchen.

He peeked out from behind the doorway and immediately smiled at the scene. Hermione stood with her back to him while Nova was seated on the counter in front of her. They were taking turns spraying whipped cream in each other's mouths and then they'd giggle and make dramatic shushing noises like it was some huge secret. He smirked.

Draco tip-toed across the living room floor and towards the kitchen. Nova obviously spotted him almost immediately, but he put a finger to his lips and smiled sneakily. She quickly returned her attention to Hermione who was busy making a whipped cream beard. He snuck up right behind her, and while her hand was in the air, he snatched the can from her loose grip. When, predictably, she gasped and turned to look at him; he added a sloppy whipped cream mustache.

Draco and Nova burst out laughing and it wasn't long before Hermione joined in.

* * *

Nova had fallen asleep on the couch while watching, once again, _The Little Mermaid_.

She was wearing a pair of her new pajamas with little pink bows on them. Hermione had also gotten her all the essentials: hairbrush, hair ties, shampoo and body wash for girls, toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, socks, and a few new pairs of shoes. Nova had thanked her at least a million times over in the course of the two hours Hermione had stayed so far, and Hermione simply smiled and shrugged it off when Draco insisted on paying her back.

Draco obviously thanked her as well as they sat on the floor in his bedroom, sorting and folding clothes before putting them away neatly. He gave Hermione the description of the man from what Nova described, and Hermione thanked him before saying she'd better go. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and pecked Nova on the forehead on her way out before disappearing with a whoosh of green flames.

Once all the clothes were put away and the television turned off; Draco gently lifted Nova into his arms and carried her to his room where she slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

 **End Note: I truly am really sorry I haven't been updating, guys. I actually just got out of a mental hospital exactly a week ago, so I've had some crap going on.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I love you guys!**

 **XOXO**


	2. You Will Be In My Heart

**A/N: HOOOOWDAY, SHERIFF! I hope you are all feeling particularly whelmed this fine Tuesday day. Here's chapter 2 of the Nova series or whatever the hell you wanna call it. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback I received with chapter 1. It's truly unbelievable and makes your girl feel all warm n' fuzzy inside.**

 **Speaking of warm n' fuzzy; there maaaaay or may not be a heated make-out session towards the end of this fic involving two characters that are NOT Nova or Theo. ;)**

 ***All triggers and disclaimers still stand!***

 **Song: You Will Be In My Heart - Phil Collins (I fucking love Tarzan, man!)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco automatically shot awake when he heard the high pitched shriek he was becoming quite accustomed to these last few days. He prepared himself to wake Nova from another one of her nightmares, but surprisingly she was already awake.

The tiny girl was sitting up in bed with her eyes squeezed shut and her chest heaving up and down due to her sharp and panicked breaths.

"Nova? You okay, love? It was just a bad dream, alright? You're okay," he reassured her, but when he tried to lift her up she screamed and began to cry hysterically.

"Nova, wha-"

"Make it go 'way, Daddy! Make it go 'way! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She sobbed and started choking with hysteria.

He honestly didn't even register that she'd called him 'Daddy' because the poor thing was starting to make him panic.

"Nova, get what off?" He tried to ask as calmly as possible. She whimpered and pointed frantically to her knee.

Draco didn't know whether to burst out laughing or sigh in relief, so he chose to do neither. There, on Nova's knee, rested a teeny, _tiny_ little spider.

"Nova, sweetheart, it's just a little spider. It's probably more scared of you than you are of it. Here," he tried to catch the thing, but it shot onto her stomach. At this point Nova was on the verge of passing out, so he grabbed an empty water glass from his nightstand and caught the spider within seconds. He stood from the bed and dumped it out the window. The sun had not yet risen.

Nova was still trembling when he picked her up and laid back down on the bed with her burrowed in his arms.

"It didn't hurt you, did it?" He asked with all the amount of seriousness he could muster. He felt her shake her head against his chin.

"I was gonna wake you up, but then I got up and it was on me! It's so gross, Daddy!" He froze.

"Wha-what'd you call me?" He asked before he could stop himself or think of a less intimidating-sounding way to ask. Nova looked up at him with wide and anxious eyes.

"I-I called you 'Daddy'. 'Cause that's what daddies do, right? They keep you and give you kisses and hugs and get rid of icky spiders? That's what Mistress said. She said I never got a daddy who gives hugs 'cause he didn't want me and I'm lucky she keeped me, but she never gave me kisses or hugs because I was always bad. She put spiders in my cage when I was bad too." At this point her bottom lip was trembling and Draco felt too sick to his stomach to ask who this 'Mistress' was.

Everything was so scattered and the things that were so easily spilled from the four-year-old's mouth made him want to hit something, but he didn't realize it showed on his face until, suddenly, Nova bolted upright and scooted away from him.

"Was I bad to call you my daddy? I'm sorry! I won't call you that ever again! I'm sorry, Draco! Please don't put the spider back on me," she sobbed and blocked her head with her arms. His heart actually hurt. She'd been living with him for almost three days, and not once had she shown signs of being scared of _him_. She'd called him 'Daddy' not two minutes ago, for Merlin's sake.

"No! No, baby. Merlin, no." He scooped the little thing into his arms and cradled her against his chest; trying not to let the small flinch she gave bother him.

"Nova, look at me. Look at me, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly and tried to smile when her beautiful blue eyes met his with more than a little hesitation.

"I need you to know that I will never _ever_ hurt you- no matter what. I'll never leave you all alone or make you stay in a cage or put you outside. I won't call you bad names or say mean things, and I will absolutely never put spiders on you. You're safe here, okay? I promise I'll keep you safe. You don't need to be scared anymore. Nobody will hurt you ever again. I promise," he said with utmost sincerity and then held out his pinky. Nova sniffled and locked her pinky around his. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and he gently swiped it away.

"You can call me 'Daddy' as long as you want, okay? I never minded it. I was just a little surprised is all. I've never been a daddy before," he whispered like it was a big secret, and he smiled when Nova giggled into her hand.

"It's okay, Daddy! I've never had a daddy before, so we can teach each other!" She said and bounced up and down on his knee excitedly.

"Sure thing," Draco chuckled and lifted her up before plopping her down on the bed and tickling her sides while she squealed and squirmed.

"Alright, love," he chuckled and let up on the tickling. "Let's get some more sleep now. It's still quite early."

"M'kay, Daddy." She snuggled into his comforting arms and he pulled the blankets back around the both of them.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close, mostly because he could, but also because he was her daddy now, and that's just what daddies do.

"G'Night, Daddy."

* * *

"DADDY!"

Draco immediately bolted upright for the second time that morning when he heard Nova screaming for him. Panic instantly set in when he noticed Nova was no where in sight.

"Nova?!" Draco yelled as he frantically scrambled out of bed.

"Daddy! In here!" He followed the sound of her small cries into the bathroom. There he discovered a small lump of blanket in the bathtub.

"Nova," he breathed in relief. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you...hiding?" A tiny whimper was his only response, and he let out a sigh before climbing in with her. Luckily, the tub was large enough to fit the both of them.

He lifted the blanket, which she must have pulled from the bed, and slipped underneath.

"What's wrong, princess?" He questioned and pulled the trembling girl onto his lap.

"I don't like the storm, Daddy. It's scary! Please make it stop!" She sobbed and snuggled as close to him as possible; burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Draco was just about to ask what the bloody hell she was talking about when suddenly a booming clap of thunder shook the building. Nova shrieked and her tiny hands clutched his shoulders with an iron grip. _Oh._

He must not have noticed the storm in his search for Nova. He looked at his watch, and sure enough it was nine in the morning, but a quick peek out from beneath their shelter showed him that the sky was a dark gray.

"Daddy, _please,_ "she sobbed, covering her ears. He looked down at the little girl helplessly.

"It's okay, baby. The storm will pass soon. I've got you. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. I've got you." He cradled her to his chest and slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms while the storm continued to rage on outside. No doubt the loud _clash_ and _bang_ brought with them some bad memories to haunt the little girl. If the storm didn't lighten up in a bit, he'd cast a silencing charm on the room- no M-A-G-I-C be damned.

"Hey, how about a story to pass the time?" He asked softly, trying to distract her. Her soft curls tickled his chin as she nodded.

"Alright then. Once upon a time..."

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

The storm had long since passed, but still they sat together in the bathtub as Draco told Nova the tale of a princess who trained dragons and defeated giant spiders, all while battling a dark sorceress who sought to rule the world. And it just so happened the princess' name was Nova. To say she was fascinated by the story would be an understatement. For over an hour, she'd sat on his lap, entranced, and hanging on his every word.

"I wish I was I princess," she said softly. He looked down at her and ruffled her curly hair.

"But you _are_ a princess." She looked up at him in confusion. "You're princess Nova, of course! You've battled spiders and thunderstorms, and an evil 'mistress'. You're the bravest person I've ever met, and above all else; you're _my_ little princess. Do you know what the name Draco means?" She shook her head. "It means "dragon", and I promise to be the fiercest and most faithful dragon so that I can protect you, Princess Nova." She beamed and wrapped her little hand around his fingers.

"I'll protect you too, Daddy. You can't do _all_ the protecting. And if Draco means "dragon"; what does _Nova_ mean?" He clasped both his hands over hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Nova is a great big, beautiful star that's very bright and colorful. It's also a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." He smiled as she stared up at him with eyes full of wonder and astonishment.

"Wow! So I'm a star?" She questioned in disbelief.

"You're the most wonderful star to ever exist." He confirmed, watching as her eyes danced with fascination.

Of course, he didn't tell her that while novas are indeed beautiful; eventually...

 _they burst._

* * *

 _Crack!_

Draco and Nova were eating pancakes, just enjoying their breakfast when suddenly, the sound of the floo sounded from the living area. Nova jumped, yelped, and immediately hid in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's just Hermione. Look, love. Just Hermione. You're okay." She peeked her head over his shoulder and sure enough, it was Hermione. Nova's eyes lit up with excitement and she jumped down from Draco's lap to run over to her.

"Hermione!" She yelled, hugging the young woman's legs. Hermione chuckled and lifted Nova into her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart! How have you been? Draco hasn't been too awful has he?" She asked, winking at Draco when he glared at her. Nova giggled.

"Oh, no! Daddy's the best! He tells me stories and makes the icky spiders go 'way. Do you know that Daddy's name means "dragon"?" She asked, unaware of the tension that had formed between the two adults.

Hermione had looked at Draco with an expression full of shock and well hidden fury. Draco looked fairly paler than usual.

"I do know that, sweetheart. Right now, I could think of a few other things his name means." Hermione said through gritted teeth, glaring at Draco heatedly. Nova looked between the two, growing increasingly anxious by the second. Draco stood from his seat and took Nova into his own arms.

"Princess, why don't you go watch that movie you like so much, and I'm going to go talk to Hermione for a bit, okay? I'll be right back." Her bottom lip wobbled slightly.

"Are you going to fight with Hermione?" She whimpered. "It's all my fault. I'm sorr-"

"Don't you dare apologize, angel. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm not going to fight with Hermione. We're just going to talk for a moment. Now, I'll be right back, but just sit tight for a bit, okay?"

She nodded and he sat her on the couch, pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, and turned the movie on. Once she was distracted, he motioned for a fuming Hermione to follow him and he led her into his bedroom, shutting the door, and casting a silencing spell.

"The fuck, Granger!" He shouted as she roughly shoved him into the wall.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU DONE?! Would you so kindly explain to me why the _bloody hell_ that little girl is calling you _Daddy?!_ " She shrieked and Draco was just glad he'd cast that silencing spell. He sighed heavily.

"She was scared, and...it must have just slipped out. I mean, you can't deny that I've been acting like a father to her for the last few days. I was shocked, obviously, at first. But...she was _scared_ of me, Granger. I told her it was okay because she means something to me. Bloody hell, I've known her for three days and the kid has made me feel things I've never felt before." He rubbed a hand across his face. He knew he was rambling, but he looked up and was relieved to see the fiery witch's anger had dissolved for the most part. She still had that dangerous glint in her eye though.

"I know it's hard to not get attached, Draco," She started quietly. "I can see you care for her. But when Pearson finds out about this- which we both know he will- he's not just going to let you keep her like an abandoned puppy-"

"Why not?!" He yelled, startling her. "She's _been abandoned_ and _raped_ for fuck's sake! She's a little girl. She's still too young to even understand what the fuck is going on, and she certainly doesn't deserve to be taken away from the only place that's ever felt _safe_. To be taken away from _me_." His voice cracked from emotion and he cleared his throat as he blinked away tears. "Neither of us know the full extent of what she's been through, but I swear on everything...I will not let anything- _anyone_ damage her further." At this point Hermione had tears shining in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks and she seemed thoroughly shook. Suddenly, in a split second, he was engulfed in her warm embrace. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were thoroughly pissed off at me." He felt her huff against his neck.

"Oh, believe me, I am. But...you're right. She's been through hell and back. Nobody deserves what she's been through- let alone a four-year-old." She pulled away and swiped at her cheeks, getting rid of any evidence she'd been crying.

Turning her back on him, it was clear she'd planned to disapparate from his bedroom, but before she did she said, "Tell Nova I'll stop by again tomorrow, and we need to talk about when and how you plan on going back to work. Oh, and for the record, I think you make a great daddy." Then, with a wink and a loud crack, she was gone.

 _Witch_.

* * *

Draco removed the silencing spell and walked out into the living area where Nova was quietly singing along to "Part of Your World". He smiled and walked over to the couch and sat beside her, lifting her onto his lap.

"Where's Hermione?" She leant forward to try to see into his room only to discover that Hermione wasn't in there.

"Oh, erm...she had to go, but she wanted me to tell you that she's going to stop by again tomorrow." She frowned.

"But I didn't see her leave. Did she do that magic disappear trick? She disappled-ater?" Draco didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until Nova ever so politely commented, "Careful, Daddy. You don't want spiders in your mouth." He snapped it shut.

"How do you know about _disapparation_?" Her brow furrowed in the most adorable way.

"Oh, _that's_ what it's called. Mistress talked about it sometimes and I saw her do it when she would go away." _Of course._ Maybe this kid wasn't so muggle after all.

* * *

Hermione stopped by the next day, as promised. And now whenever Nova referred to Draco as "Daddy", she simply smiled and had this weird mushy gushy look in her eye. At least she didn't seem pissed off at him anymore.

"It's not like I exactly need the money. Maybe I should just quit."

"Don't you think that would seem a little suspicious if you just up n' quit? Besides, you love your job, and you're _good_ at it. Maybe you could work at home. The same cases, but no field work." Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps, but my main focus has to be on Nova. Right now she needs me more than the department. I'm going to have to resign. I can always find work at Malfoy Industries if I have spare time. I do _own_ the company, and I should check up on the place every once and a while anyway." Hermione sighed.

"Alright, if you're sure. Pearson won't be too happy about your decision though." He shrugged.

"Eh. This little princess is well worth it," he said, crouching down to be at an eye-level with the tiny girl. She giggled as he tickled her ribs and hugged him tight around the neck. He stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist, or rather tried to before she let out a sharp cry.

"D-Daddy," she sobbed, tears beginning to spill from pale blue eyes shining with pain. The potion had worn off.

"Shit," Draco cursed and gently sat her down on the couch. She tried to reach for him, but he was already sprinting off to the bathroom to grab the pain potion. He faintly heard Hermione attempting to calm Nova down while he scrambled to find the potion.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He yelled slamming the cabinet shut when he realized it must be gone and he couldn't do anything about it. How could this have happened? Theo had given him plenty! He knew he could probably break into Theo's place and snag some more or even brew some himself, but all he could focus on was the sound of his princess' cries.

He hurried back into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling Nova onto his lap as she cried, he felt the sting of tears in his own eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Draco, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go get some pain potion from my house." He vaguely recalled feeling Hermione squeeze his shoulder reassuringly before she disappeared with a loud crack.

"It _hurts_ , Daddy! Make it stop! I don't want him to t-touch m-me a-anymore!" She continued to cry while crossing her legs tightly and clutching his shirt in balled-up little fists. At that moment, he'd never felt so powerless. All he could do was rub her back and stroke her hair while she sobbed and sobbed, the pain of being violated still very much present.

"I know, sweetheart. I know, I know, I'm so so sorry. Just listen to my voice. He can't touch you anymore. You're safe now. Hermione will be back with medicine in just a moment. All the hurt will go away soon, I promise." She sniffled and whimpered into his collar.

"C-Can you sing me a song? Like you did about the w-wish?" He felt a tear slide down the bridge of his nose and drop onto her hair.

"Of course, angel." He'd do anything to stop those heartbreaking cries. He quickly thought of a song (one his mother had sung to calm him down after he'd been forced into taking the mark) and cleared his throat.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

He wrapped his long, pale fingers around her little hands and began to rock her back and forth in his arms.

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

She let out a shaky sigh and snuggled further into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her curly little head and held her tighter. He thought of everything that had changed in the last few days and the obstacles he'd have to face; the _people_ he'd have to face. How could they possibly understand? They couldn't. They wouldn't.

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know_

 _We need each other, to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

He'd show them. No matter what it would take, he'd never give up on Nova. She's all he had.

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there_

 _Always_

* * *

It felt like ages, but eventually Hermione returned with the pain potion. Nova gulped it down and settled down for a nap on the couch, letting out the occasional hiccup-sob every so often as Draco soothed her to sleep by rubbing her back.

Once she'd fallen into a deep sleep, Draco stood from his spot on the couch and almost collapsed into Hermione's arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked softy, her honey-brown curls tickling his chin. He just sighed heavily and tightened his arms around her shoulders, eyes squeezed shut.

"I will be. I just- I've seen her like this before, but I've always been able to just give her the potion and everything was good again. I've never felt so powerless. She's been through so much- I-I can't even make her feel better. I wish I could just do something to help her forget about everything and just be a happy little girl. She deserves that much. It's _not fair_ , Granger." He felt her warm body pull away from his and opened his eyes.

"Draco, you may not realize it, but you _do_ make her feel better. Nova would still be in that alley if it wasn't for you. She'd still be in pain, but she'd also be starving, cold, and alone. She'd probably have an infection if you hadn't brought Theo to see her. She'd be scared out of her mind. I mean, who knows- maybe someone else would have found her and cared for her, _or_ she could've been brought to an orphanage, not having been shown any compassion whatsoever.

"Worse case scenario, she could've been picked up in that alley by another rapist, or maybe even killed. Believe it or not, you've saved her, Draco. She's not starving, cold, or alone. She's safe, clean and warm, healing properly, and she has _you_ to care for her. Forget what I said yesterday, Draco. The best thing you can do is care for her." He could only stare down at the fiery little witch and thank Merlin they'd stopped hating each other four years ago.

Without a second thought, he leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, smothering her surprised gasp that escaped her soft lips with his own. Fuck, she tasted amazing. His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he felt her begin to tentatively return the gesture.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this," he mumbled between kisses, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. She was all soft curves and comforting warmth against his hard muscle and burning heat.

"I have an idea." He loved how he could feel her smile against his cheek as he tilted his head to nibble on her earlobe, and he smashed his mouth to hers in order to taste her sweet amusement. When her perfect fingers tangled themselves in his hair, her polished nails lightly scraping across his scalp, he nearly lost it. He soon found himself shoving the petite witch up against the nearest wall, crushing her between himself and the hard surface.

"Fuck, I don't know what I'd do without you," he growled and tugged her plump bottom lip between his teeth, feeling himself harden against her stomach when she groaned in approval.

"You'd manage," she whispered against his lips as they broke apart for air. He stole another quick peck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of vanilla and parchment- simply Hermione.

"We both know I wouldn't. I have no clue how to shop for girl stuff." She laughed and he peppered her neck in soft kisses.

"I should go." He scowled, reluctantly loosening his grip on her. "Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles." She pecked his cheek and gave him a quick hug before gently pushing him away and bending down to kiss Nova on the top of the head, giving him a nice view of her ass concealed only by that tight little skirt.

Next thing he knew, Hermione had vanished in a flash of green flames, leaving him with a massive hard-on and far from appropriate thoughts about the brightest-witch-of-her-age.

 _What in the name of Salazar Slytherin just happened..._

* * *

"Daddy?" Nova mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily and sitting up. Draco marked his place and put the book he'd been reading down.

"Hey, princess." He lifted her onto his lap and she nuzzled against him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, stroking her soft curls. Merlin did they remind him of a certain bossy-toned bookworm he'd snogged senseless not two hours ago. He'd had to take a cold shower because something about jerking-off with a little girl in his house made him feel uncomfortable and wrong.

"My pee-pee doesn't hurt anymore, but I had a funny dream. Can I tell you 'bout it?" Her entrancing blue eyes twinkled much like a wise old wizard he'd once been ordered to murder.

 _I'm sorry._

"Daddy?" He cleared his throat and smiled at the little girl.

"Of course, love. What about this _funny dream_?" She smiled wide, dimples denting her rosy cheeks.

"Well, I was Princess Ariel, 'cept I had legs but I could still talk, and I fought Urs-la and made her eat spiders! Oh, and I got to kiss Prince Eric." She giggled into her hands towards the last part and he knew instantly she'd made that part up, but he played along.

"You _kissed_ him, hm? Well I suppose I'll just have to do something about that." He smirked and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"HAHAHA! _DADDY!_ St-Stop! AHAH-HAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically and thrashed until, with her pinned against him, he relented.

"Now, say, 'I will never ever kiss boys'." She giggled and shook her head, curls flying around her and tickling his nose. "Oookaaaay then..." he barely grazed her sides before she admitted defeat. Or so he thought.

"NO! 'Kay, okay...you will never ever kiss boys." He growled playfully and just like that, the battle ensued.

* * *

"G'night, Daddy." Nova wrapped her little arms around his neck with a yawn. Draco smiled.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight, knowing that when she woke up she wouldn't be in pain. Theo had given him a box of at least 6 dozen vials of pain potion to ensure that what happened today would never happen again.

He laid down with her in his arms, having gotten ready for bed himself, and tucked the both of them under the covers. Nova crawled up onto his chest, laid her head right over his heart, and made permanent residence there the rest of the night.

HAHAIMMAKINGMYOWNLINEBREAKBITCHESENDENDENDENDENDENENDOFCHAPPIE2

 **On that note...**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed- wait, did I just say y'all? Fuck, I told myself that just 'cause I'm from the south doesn't mean I need to talk like a cowboy. No offense to my fellow southerners out there.**

 **Anyway, hope _you all_ enjoyed and be sure to let me know what you think.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, I write all my stuff on this app called Werdsmith. It's a super cool free app and takes up almost no space. Check it out!**

 **See all you lil' whipper snappers next Tuesday!**

 **Stay whelmed y'all ;)that's my second winky face in this doc(;third**

 **FW (forever whelmed or FUCK WINKYS!)**


	3. Beautiful Times

**A/N: HELLO MEH BEAUTIES! This chapter has a lot of crap going on, but it's shorter than the others, so...hopefully nobody minds...** **The song for this fic is drawn out throughout the whole fic instead of just one part, so there's that. Hope you enjoy! Please do...and review...XD**

 ***All triggers and disclaimers still stand!***

 **Song: Beautiful Times - Owl City (LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING 'CAUSE IT'S EFFING AMAZING!)**

 **LATER GATORS!**

* * *

Looking back on it, he never realized how things could go so wrong in the course of a few hours. How the very world around him could shatter and break into a billion pieces and all that remained was a hollow soul and a broken heart.

 _When did the sky turn black?_

Now as he sat with his head in his hands and too broken to do anything but clutch a tiny pair of blue footie-pajamas with little owls on them to his chest, inhaling their faint scent of flowers and something sweet; he didn't know what to do with himself.

 _And when will the light come back?_

* * *

For almost a week now, other than a few panic attacks and nightmares, Nova was healing. The other day Hermione and Draco sat her down and asked how much she knew about the people who did what they did to her. They later came to the conclusion that this 'mistress' had to be a witch, but the rapist could've been either magic or muggle. Nova couldn't say too much about 'mistress', but they got a pretty decent description of the bastard who kidnapped and assaulted her.

She seemed to know quite a bit about magic, but she also knew a lot about the muggle world and seemed oblivious to common things, such as healers and the term- magic. The poor thing was tired of discussing such painful topics, so Hermione asked if Nova would like to go to the mall with her to look at toys while Draco went to tell his boss, Edward Pearson, that he was resigning. Nova nodded excitedly, and Hermione took her into the bathroom to get ready.

A few minutes later, she skipped into the living area adorning a baby-blue dress with a white lace trim and long pirate sleeves that covered her little hands. She wore little white sandals and her strawberry-blond curls were tamed into twin French braids. She looked adorable and innocent like a four-year-old girl should and nobody would be the wiser.

Her blues eyes sparkled and she had the biggest grin on her face. She twirled and squealed with glee when her dress spread out around her like a bell.

"Look, Daddy! I look like a princess!" She beamed.

"You sure do, love." He lifted her onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful," Draco said softly, missing the look of adoration on Hermione's face as she observed them in silence.

"Now, stay with Hermione, alright? Don't leave her side no matter what." Nova nodded and hopped off his lap, grabbing Hermione's hand before tugging her towards the door.

"Hold on," Hermione chuckled, noticing Draco's put-out look. "Say goodbye to Draco."

Nova smiled and let go of Hermione to climb back onto Draco's lap and hug him goodbye.

"Bye, Daddy! I love you!" She called as she jumped off his lap and skipped out the door, Hermione following close behind, leaving Draco to remain frozen on the couch.

 _"I love you!"_

She said it so casually. Like he really was her father and they'd known each other longer than a week. Yes, he'd found her and cared for her when she'd been hurt, but he never imagined that he could grow so attached to a little girl he'd found in an alley. Nova had changed him. She made him feel happy. For the longest time he'd only been surviving, but Nova gave him a reason to live.

 _"I love you!"_

 _And sincerely, I love you dearly_

He grinned as pride swelled in his heart and happiness consumed his whole being.

"I love you too, princess."

 _Oh, but I'm clearly destined to wander._

* * *

"C'mon, sweetheart. We need to get going before they're closed for the day." Hermione called as Nova trailed along behind her, gazing at all the shops with amazement in her eyes.

Something caught Nova's attention in the shop window, a giant teddy bear with a red bow tied around the collar was singing Christmas carols with the push of a button on his left foot. Next thing she knew, she was standing right before the bear.

"Oh!" She cried in surprise.

"Are you lost, love?" The small girl jumped and backed into the wall. A stocky young man with a black beard and eyes darker than chocolate towered over her, concern evident on his face.

"What's your name? Can I help you find your mum?" Nova stood frozen in fear, not even hearing the man's words. All she heard was the words of the man who captured her and she saw only the wicked smirk that adorned his face as he made her hurt all over.

"No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, love?"

"No. _No!_ " she cried and sunk to the floor, cowering away from the confused man.

Just then Hermione rushed in, panic evident on her face.

"Nova! Oh thank God!" And then she noticed the tiny girl's place on the floor and immediately she spun on the employee.

"What did _you do?_ " She demanded.

"I-I didn't do anything, m-miss. I just asked if she was lost a-and she started crying." He stuttered. Hermione sighed and approached the shaking girl.

"Nova, sweetheart, it's all right. Just come here-"

" _NO!_ D-Daddy! Help! Help! Don't let him touch me! Pl-Please! Don't let him t-touch me! D-Daddy! _DADDY!_ " She screamed and flailed as Hermione picked her up and carried her away from the crowd that had formed around them.

"Nova, shhh, sweetheart. Shhhh," Hermione muttered as she rushed them out of the mall, having to reluctantly charm Nova's limbs still so that she could disapparate and bring her to the one person who could console her.

* * *

"What do you mean; _you quit?!_ " Pearson boomed. Draco groaned internally.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory, sir. Something's come up, and I must resign."

"What in Merlin's name is so important that you-"

 _DADDY!_

The two men froze, Draco's heart plummeting to the bottom of his stomach. Not a moment later, Hermione rushed in barely holding onto a hysterical Nova.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I-"

"What happened?" Draco demanded, immediately taking Nova into his own arms and holding her tight, halting her violent thrashing.

"I don't know. She was right behind me and then I turned around and I-I found her in this toy shop. One of the employees had asked her if she was lost, or something, and she must have had a flashback. By the time I got there she was inconsolable. She's been crying for you ever since." Hermione rushed out. Draco tried to get a good look at the child in his arms, but she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing and shaking like a leaf.

"D-Daddy! Don't l-let him touch m-me! Please! D-Daddy! P-Please make it stop, Daddy," she cried and clung to him with a vice. He and Hermione shared a look and she turned on her heel, forcing Pearson out of his own office, and then she shut the door behind them.

"Baby, baby," he soothed, rocking her back and forth in his arms, gently swaying with the movement of his body. "Shhh...shhhh...I've got you. You're safe now. Nobody's going to touch you." Nova shuddered and choked on a sob.

"Shhh...don't cry, princess. Please don't cry. Everything is okay, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. Hey, hey, look. Please look at me, angel. You're safe. Nobody is here. It's just us." She peeked out from behind his shoulder and, sure enough, it was just the two of them.

Draco wiped away her tears and smothered her in sloppy kisses, causing her to crack a tiny smile. And slowly, slowly, her shaking ceased and she relaxed her grip on him. She trusted _him_.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" Merlin, truer words had never been spoken. "You're my little princess and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will _always_ protect y-"

 _BANG!_

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Screaming, crying.

Nova being ripped from his grasp.

 _DADDY!_

More screaming, more crying.

Must protect Nova.

Where is she?!

Punch, kick, _curse_.

 _Crack!_

Fight through the pain.

Fight, fight, _fight_.

Don't let them take her.

Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks, bruises forming on her arms, begging him, trying to stop him. He won't stop. She has to understand. _They_ need to stop- not him!

 _WHERE_ IS _SHE?!_

Anger. Panic. Guilt. _Fear._

You will _not_ touch her.

Darkness.

 _NOVA!_

* * *

Afterwards they told him they'd taken Nova home. She'd be safe and cared for, they said. She'd be happy, they said. That this would all become a distant memory of hers and this was the way things were meant to be.

 _A bad feeling burned through the ceiling_

They lied. Of course they lied. Because wherever Nova was, she wasn't safe. And she definitely wasn't happy.

 _Leaving my healing heart with a new scar._

* * *

He lied.

How many times had he promised her that'd he'd keep her safe? How many times had he sworn to care for and protect her.

And then, some days later, Hermione barges into his flat, a hysterical mess, and he barely managed to make out the words she was sputtering that would set his very soul on fire. It was the kind of rage that boiled over and made you scream, cry, punch the wall- twice, and trash your entire flat.

 _A dead fire rose and rose higher_

The kind that made you drink yourself to sleep and later left you feeling dead inside.

 _"There was a break-in where Nova was being held. She's been kidnapped...by Lavender Brown."_

 _Like a vampire, up from the graveyard._

* * *

 _"Daddy? Psst! Daddy!"_

 _"Wha- I'm up. I'm up." He ran a hand down his face and looked up with glassy eyes. And he saw his baby girl standing in front of him with tears running down her cheeks._

 _His first instinct was to gather her in his arms and swear to never let her go, but suddenly her sweet face morphed into a very Malfoy-like sneer and she smacked his hands away._

 _"You_ lied _to me! You promised you'd protect me, and you lied!"_

 _His heart dropped and he couldn't say anything other than, "Nova, I-I'm so sorry, princess-"_

 _"Don't call me that! I don't want to see you ever again! I_ hate _you! I hate you! I hate you, Malfoy! Malfoy!"_

" _Malfoy_!"

 _My heart's burning bad_

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be! We've only been at it for an hour, and the second I leave to get you some caffeine so you'd stop nodding off every two seconds; you pass out and get your drool all over the files!"

"What?" Draco mumbled as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes blearily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Look, Draco, I know you miss her. I do too, but the only way we can get her back is if you stop wallowing in self-pity and help me figure out how we're going to _find her_." Hermione said gently, but with a firm tone. She frowned when he just stared up at her blankly.

"Draco?" She put a hand on his arm, but he flung it off roughly.

"It's all your fault." He didn't know why he said it. He really didn't.

 _And it's turning black_

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Hermione said in a dangerously calm voice. "I know you're hurting, but-"

"NO! How the _fuck_ would _you_ know how I'm feeling? It's _your_ fault that she's gone! If you'd just payed attention to her and watched her like you _said_ you would; none of this would've happened-"

 _THWACK!_

Draco cradled his cheek in his palm and turned his head just in time to avoid another slap, having caught her wrist in his hand. When the furious little witch tried to punch him he caught her other hand with his own and yanked her down, onto his lap.

"How _dare_ you- mmpff!" He crashed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. At first, she tried to resist and squirmed around, but after some gentle persuasion from his prodding tongue, she gave in and sighed heavily through her nose, all the tension melting off of her in waves. He realeased her hands and she tangled her fingers in his hair; his going to her hips and forcing her closer to him.

When they broke apart, panting for air, he nuzzled into her neck and whispered against her soft skin, "I'm sorry." She smiled a sad smile and stroked his cheek where an angry red mark had formed.

"I know."

 _But I'm learning how to be stronger._

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Hermione whispered, her hand going to cover her mouth in shock. Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm and holding it between his larger ones. "I-I don't even know what to say. How could she not tell anybody? The Weasley's had the right to know! _I_ had the right to know." Hermione sobbed. Draco stood from his seat and pulled her out of hers, away from the documents on the table.

 _This fight of my life is so hard_

"We're going to get her back, and when we do, that sorry excuse of a mother will wish she'd never touched that little girl. _Our_ little girl."

 _So hard, so hard_

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

"Are you absolutely certain?" Edward Pearson asked.

"Positive, sir. When Lavender Brown had a drunken one-night stand with Ronald Weasley five years ago, she got pregnant with his daughter. After discovering this she, naturally, went to tell Ronald Weasley who had been engaged to Hermione Granger at the time. As you know, Ronald Weasley committed suicide only days later and Brown never told anyone else of her pregnancy.

"It's unclear to us why she kept the child for as long as she did. Maybe she wanted to punish Ron for abandoning her, but after Malfoy took her in, Nott came to us saying he'd examined the girl and told us of her condition. She'd apparently been abandoned by Brown, who'd been torturing her, most likely for all of her life, and then kidnapped by a man who proceeded to beat, molest, and...rape her. Nott healed her as best he could and Malfoy took it from there.

"Sir, as much as I hate to say it, from what Hermione, Nott, and Nova herself have told me, Malfoy was her safe haven and he took care of her. She even calls him 'daddy' for Merlin's sake. His intentions were pure, and while he should have brought her to us immediately, he really just wanted to keep her safe. She trusts him more than anyone and the only one that can help her is that son-of-a-bitch."

"And what would you have me do, Potter? Our men are searching for the girl as we speak, and nothing has come up." Harry stared Pearson down and when he spoke his tone offered no room for argument.

"Tell Malfoy everything you know, offer him whatever resources he needs, and _find his daughter_."

 _But I'm gonna survive_

 _Oh, oh, these are beautiful times._

* * *

 **Eeeeend Noooote: Yooou Liiiiiike iiiit? Looooove iiiit? Lemme know by leaving me a sweet review!**

 **Until next Tuesday,**

 _ **fw ;)**_


	4. Unsteady

**A/N: Hey, guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry if I seem a little less "chipper" this fine Tuesday day. I'm on my period, and unlike Hermione in my fic,** ** _Periods Suck_** **, I don't have a Draco to distract me from the pain.**

 **But on a lighter note, CHAPTER 4! I know I kinda left you all hanging on the last one, and I give you my sincerest apologie. As a token of my apologies, I've inserted a very hot SMUT scene soooomewhere in this chapter. Don't worry, I'll give you a warning for those of you who aren't into that kinda thing. Alllllso, this chapter is much, much shorter than the others, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Last, but definitely not least: THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following me and this story. It means SO MUCH to me. I love you all so much, and feel free to PM me anytime to ask questions or if you just want a friendly chat.**

 ***All triggers and disclaimers still stand!***

 **Song: Unsteady - X Ambassadors (Great song; I highly suggest listening to it while reading, or listening to the song in general!)**

 **MEET YA AT DAT END NOTE, BABES!**

* * *

He'd find her. No matter how long it took, he'd never stop searching. He'd bring his baby home if it was the last thing he did. It had only been a week, but for fuck's sake it felt like an eternity.

Hermione, while still shaken up over recent revelations, was the greatest support he had. Draco had an inkling that discovering Nova was her late fiancé's biological child brought her even closer to the little girl somehow. She was, after all, supposed to be the one popping out little curly-haired gingers, not the Weasel's ex-whore.

Having the connections she did- cough, cough, Potter, cough, cough- didn't hurt either. If the boy-who-just-wouldn't-fucking-die hadn't put the head of the auror department in his place, they wouldn't even _have_ a square one to start with.

Together, and with the help of the whole auror department, they followed up on every lead they had and worked late into the night, only stopping to force down pitiful meals and to empty their bladders. Anything else was just a distraction.

He'd admit, when Hermione went home to shower and get a change of clothes and he the same, his thoughts wandered to dangerous places.

 _What if she was in pain? Even if Brown hadn't harmed her, she had to be terrified._

 _Did she still believe he was coming back for her? What if she'd already given up hope? It was definitely a possibility. She'd already been abandoned by her own mother and left to be kidnapped and violated by a grown man._

 _Could she ever forgive him for breaking his promise? Would he ever regain her trust? Her love?_ His heart caught in his throat at the very thought. And then the worst one:

 _Is she still_ alive _?_ Yes. _Yes_ , she had to be. He could feel it. It was the way he felt when he first lifted her into his arms and she snuggled into him, cocooned in his safe, warm cloak. He'd always hold onto that moment. When she first started to trust him even though she'd been snatched by a man only days before and was brutalized and violated in unspeakable ways.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold onto me_

He'd never felt more at peace than when she burrowed into his chest and he felt her little heart beating strongly against his. He could still feel her warmth.

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

He just knew she was out there.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold onto me_

 _Just a little longer, princess. I promise._

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady._

* * *

"Draco?"

The wizard in question looked up from the scattered papers on the table to see Hermione, arms wrapped around herself, and biting her lip worriedly in front him.

"Hey, did you sleep?" He asked, standing and pulling her into a hug. She shook her head.

 _Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

"I can't," she sighed. "How can I sleep knowing, or not knowing rather, what Nova's going through. I need to do something to help." He sighed and pressed a kiss to the small woman's temple.

"You've already helped so much, love. There's nothing you can do now but wait. Potter, myself, and the rest of the auror department have this taken care of. You need to rest, Hermione." The bushy-haired witch stared up at him and what he saw in her golden-brown eyes was nothing short of hopelessness.

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

"Come with me." He raised an eyebrow skeptically, and she blushed but stood her ground. "Y-you need to rest too." This time she did look away and he sensed something else needed to be said.

"What is it, love? Tell me," he commanded softly and tilted her chin so she'd look up at him. That's when he saw the tears in her eyes.

 _A little unsteady_

"I-I just don't want to be alone," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I don't want to be away from you. You might leave me too." He knew she wasn't just talking about Nova. A tear slid down her cheek and he felt terrible for not noticing how the situation was affecting the poor witch.

"Hey, hey," Draco soothed, cradling her face in his hands and resting his forehead against

hers. "I will _never_ leave you. Hermione, I...fuck it, I love you. I love you _so_ damn much. If there's anything this whole thing has taught me; it's that there's no time like the present. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. Alrigh-" He was abruptly cut off when the small witch all but jumped him, lips moving frantically against his, arms wound tight round his neck, legs suddenly wrapped firmly around his waist. He quickly secured her within his hold as her sweet mouth moved in perfect sync with his own.

 _If you love me don't let go_

* * *

 _ *****SMUT ALERT!*****_

* * *

Draco fell into the large desk chair he'd been sitting at earlier, but the pair never relinquished their grip on each other as they naturally adjusted to the new position and Hermione settled onto his lap, grinding her core onto his now very prominent erection.

 _If you love me don't let go_

"Fuck, Hermione." He panted against her mouth, gripping her hips tight and breaking away to trail wet, hot kisses along her jaw. She keened and reached a delicate hand down to massage him through his trousers. He groaned and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder, taking advantage of the position to suck and nip at her collarbone. The hot and bothered witch threw her head back in pleasure and let out a breathy moan.

"Merlin, Hermione. Can I touch you, love? Please, sweetheart. I need to touch you." Draco begged. Hermione nodded vigorously.

 _Hold_

"Yes, Draco. Please, touch me." She whispered. He leant up to capture her lips in another searing kiss as one of his hands made its way from her hip, beneath her skirt, and to the lacy fabric of her knickers. He wasted no time in removing the fabric, tearing it in half at the sides. Hermione couldn't seem to care less.

 _Hold on_

 _Hold onto me_

He tossed the flimsy fabric aside and trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh until he met her soaking wet core. He lightly ran the tip of his middle finger along her lips, causing the witch to gasp sharply and clench her thighs together, trapping his hand but not stopping its movements. He opened her up to him and inserted first one then two fingers and pumping them inside of her at a torturously slow pace. The frazzled woman cried out and squirmed about, bucking against his fingers.

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

"A-ah! Draco, faster, please!" He couldn't help but give in, and he immediately felt her clench around his fingers. She sobbed in pleasure, tossing her head back and letting out a string of profanities. He knew she was close.

 _A little unsteady_

"Look at me, sweetheart. I want to watch you come undone." She whimpered and met his strong gaze with eyes swimming with lust, pupils blown wide. She grabbed the hand that wasn't causing her an immense amount of pleasure and held on tight as he circled her clit with his thumb and pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

 _Hold_

"That's it, baby. Let go. Come for me, Hermione. Now." And she did. She held onto him for dear life, crying out and whimpering brokenly as he slipped his fingers from her tight heat and cupped her sensitive mound, nursing her through her orgasm and helping her ride the waves of ecstasy by caressing her precious flower.

 _Hold on_

"Not...to inflate...your already...massive...ego, but...that...was amazing," she panted in the aftermath, collapsing against his chest. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around the exhausted woman and smiled contently.

 _Hold onto me_

"Just glad I could help, love."

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady._

* * *

 ** _***SMUT HAS ENDED!***_**

* * *

Nova sat crouched in the corner, trying to shield herself as best as possible from the monster that stood before her. Stalking her, like a predator to prey.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried. Lavender grinned evilly.

"Are you crying? What was our rule? Hm? Tell me!" Nova shrunk away in fear and shut her eyes, her hands clamped tight over her ears.

"Tell me!" Lavender shrieked, yanking the girl up by the arm. Nova began to sob and thrashed against the hand holding her hostage. "Did you like it when Uncle Pearson took you away? Huh? Did you like it when he touched your little girl parts? Do you want him to take you again?" Nova shook her head furiously. Lavender threw her to the ground and kicked her in the side.

"You're just like your father. You're weak, pathetic, and selfish!" Nova suddenly stopped crying and launched herself at the foul woman, biting down hard on her arm and hitting and scratching at anything she could reach while Lavender tried desperately to get her off, managing to backhand the small child, making her fall to the side.

 _Mama, come here_

Nova didn't even shed a tear. She stood before her mother, not noticing as her hair began to crackle and stand on end or the way the lights flickered and the room began to thrum.

 _Approach, appear_

"Don't talk about my daddy that way!" Her small voice seemed to shake the whole building and red sparks shot from her fingertips, soaring through the roof.

Lavender scrambled to her feet, watching the red sparks disappear with growing panic. But it was too late.

Within seconds, aurors had swarmed the perimeter and broke in, _stupefy_ ing the blonde before she could disapparate.

Nova stood, completely befuddled on what had just happened. All she knew was that she was surrounded by a pack of strangers who were asking her questions, poking and prodding at her and making her panic.

 _Daddy, I'm alone._

She burst into tears when they picked her up and brought her to a healer (who wasn't Theo) and struggled against the unfamiliar bodies as they tried to help her.

 _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

A flash of white-blond hair caught her eye and she blinked away the tears to find the only person that she wanted to see in that moment.

 _"Daddy!"_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go._

* * *

 ** _And on that note...ima run away and go hide from the bashing you're all probably wanting to do to me right about now...SEEYANEXTTUESDAY!_**

 ** _Happy_ Hallows _een,_**

 ** _FW ;)_**


	5. Fire and the Flood

**A/N: Hi, howdy, hey, fellow Draco Malfoy lovers! Thought I'd leave you all with a short n' sweet lil' chappie before I'm going outta town, and I probably won't post next week, but we'll see. So I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys with my absence. (Highly unlikely though D...X)**

 **Thanks to all the guests and other lovely reviewers who've supported me the whole way! It means so much! This chapter is for you!**

 ***All triggers and disclaimers still stand!***

 **Song: Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy (MUST LISTEN TO WHILE READING! I DON'T CARR HOW YOU DO IT, BUT FIND A WAY! VERY IMPORTANT! Well, it's not that big a deal, but it'll hype up the experience for sure. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! Great song all n' all.)**

 **Read it and weep!**

* * *

 _"Daddy!"_

Draco froze.

 _I was only walking through your neighborhood_

 _Saw you out loud honey in the cold I stood_

It felt like a dream, and at first he thought it was, but then she was squirming out of the healer's grasp and bolting towards him.

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

Hearing her cry for him, her voice desperate and heartbreaking, forced him to take off to meet her half way.

" _Daddy!_ Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. He stopped running and dropped to his knees, arms open wide.

 _There you are_

 _There you are_

"Come here, princess," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

 _You're the fire and the flood_

 _And I'll always feel you in my blood_

She plowed into him in a blur of strawberry-blond curls, and he fell backwards with a soft laugh, feeling like he was squeezing the child to death, but not being able to loosen his grip. Not that she seemed to mind. He couldn't help feeling like if he let go, she'd disappear again.

 _Everything is fine_

"Shhh...shhhh, baby. I've got you. You're safe now. Shhh...everything's okay. I'm never ever letting you go again, princess. I love you so, so, _so_ much." He tried to comfort her as she burrowed further into his embrace and cried against his chest, but he couldn't prevent the tremor in his voice as he shushed her softly, or the way his hands shook as they smoothed over her familiar curls.

 _When your hand is resting next to mine_

 _Next to mine_

"I l-love you, Daddy. I was so scared I would never get to see you again," she cried and clutched at the collar of his shirt. Draco held her impossibly tighter.

 _You're the fire and the flood_

"I know, baby. Me too. But now we're together again, and I can hug and kiss and tickle you all I want." She giggled as he demonstrated each one. He sniffled and swiped at his eyes with a relieved chuckle.

 _I been getting used to waking up with you_

"Let's go home, okay? We'll get you a nice warm bubble bath and some pancakes." Draco said as he sat up, still cradling Nova in his arms.

 _I been getting used to waking up here_

"Chocolate chip?" Nova asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed dramatically, causing Nova to laugh as he crushed her in another hug. He stood with Nova in his arms and twirled her around in a circle before holding her close to his chest, inhaling her sweet scent.

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

For nearly a week, he'd lived in fear that he'd never see this little girl again. He'd never hear her giggle, watch her eat chocolate-chip pancakes, or snuggle up with her on the couch as they watched _The Little Mermaid_ (for the hundred-thousandth time) ever again. He'd would never feel her heart beating steadily against his. No more ice cream sundaes on Sunday, no more tickle fights, no more kisses goodnight or bedtime stories. No more Nova.

 _There you are_

 _There you are_

"Don't _ever_ leave me, alright?" He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. She nodded vigorously and giggled as he smothered her face in kisses, and wiped away her tears. Suddenly, she winced in pain. That's when he noticed the large welt that had formed on her cheek.

"What happened, princess?" He asked softly, immediately regretting it when she fell into another bout of tears. He couldn't make out everything she was saying, but he did hear her say that she was a 'bad girl' over and over again because apparently she'd bitten Lavender and gotten hit in retaliation.

 _You're the fire and the flood_

 _And I'll always feel you in my blood_

"Baby, look at me." She sniffled loudly and looked up at him nervously. "You were _not_ bad to bite her. Hey," he soothed, kissing her freckled, little nose. "If someone is hurting you, then I want you to bite, scratch, kick; do anything you need to do to get away from them. If you hadn't bitten her, you might not be here with me right now. Understand?" Nova nodded, but her face still crumpled and she buried her face in his shirt, crying uncontrollably. He held her close and continued to murmur in her ear over and over again that she was most definitely not a bad girl and that he loved her so so much, until her sobs quieted.

 _Everything is fine_

"I love you so very much, sweetheart." He breathed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 _When your hand is resting next to mine_

"I love you too, Daddy." She whispered, resting her curly little head on his shoulder and wrapping her small arms around his neck. He wiped away her tears and rocked her against him.

 _Next to mine_

"Let's go home, yeah?" He felt her nod against him and a kitten-like yawn sounded from her little mouth. He held her tight and made sure all her limbs were tucked away against him before disapparating with a pop.

 _You're the fire and the flood._

* * *

He'd barely managed to bathe Nova without her nodding off every 10 seconds, so after her bath, Draco wrapped her up in a nice warm towel that cocooned her tiny body, and he tucked her in bed, his head resting not a hair's breadth away from hers.

 _Late at night when you can't fall asleep_

The poor young man didn't sleep at all that night. Not a wink. He spent the hours watching the steady rise and fall of his daughter's breathing and chasing away her unpleasant dreams by whispering soothing words in her ear and humming a soft tune to calm her.

 _I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep_

When she'd whimper in her sleep:

 _Shhhh...Daddy's here, love. I'm not going to let anything happen to you._

When she'd jolt awake, a terrified cry making it past her lips before she realized where she was:

 _I've got you, princess. I'm here. You're okay. You're safe. You're home._

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

When she'd reach out with trembling little hands, mind still lost in dreams or memories, to make sure he was still there; actually holding her after days of fear and uncertainty:

He'd cradle her to his chest and reassure her over and over again until he convinced even _himself_ that she really was okay.

 _Anywhere I go there you are_

In other words, it was healing in process.

 _There you are._

* * *

 _ **What'd ya think? Let me know in the reviews!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **FW ;)**_


End file.
